1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer systems including host systems and data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to caching data in a high performance zone of data storage systems, such as hard disk drives and hybrid drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of host systems, such as personal computers, find that operating the host systems can be frustrating due to a sluggish responsiveness by the systems to user requests. For example, when users turn on host systems, the host systems can be slow to transition from a power-off state to a power-on state where the host systems are fully operative for the users. Users may, in some cases, wait one or two minutes after turning on the host systems before the users can request to run an application on the host systems. In addition, even after users request to run the application, the host systems may take another 10 to 20 seconds to load the application before the users can use the application.